


For you.

by N3wbi33



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fem!Steve, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lesbians, One Shot, Soulmates, fem!Billy, fluffy fluff, wifes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3wbi33/pseuds/N3wbi33
Summary: Steve loves Billy. Billy... can’t say the same.***Steve’s Pregnant and Billy would do anything for her girlfriend.





	For you.

**Author's Note:**

> Two in the morning (AND THE RAIN IS POURING) and I wrote this. I didn’t spell/grammar/‘gender’ check any of it... i’ll Do that later. Good luck👌

Billy hated it. Billy hated seeing her girlfriend in pain. Despite the fact it was kind of Steve’s choice to go through this pain. ‘Starting a family!’ She coaxed causing her soulmate to roll her eyes in response. Still Hargrove couldn’t arguing; not mention the times she had thought about what having a family with Steve would be like and it’s all she wanted since Steve had agreed to leave Hawkin’s with her. 

But still! Not matter the reason Steve’s pain always has an effect on Billy. 

Steve whining rubbing her belly, muttering quiet cusses. Having her legs elevated on Billy's lap with a pillow between them. Earlier Hargrove had woken up to Steve struggling to get out of bed herself. Billy didn't hesitate to help and slowly lift Harrington from the mattress. Tired apologies came for Steve who left a peck on Hargrove's forehead with mumbles of watching television. With a quick peek at the alarm clock reading '1;57' am, Billy followed. 

Now all three sat in the lounge room. Billy lulling off to sleep, Steve and Maxine; food surrounding them from Steve's cravings. Steve laughed at something on the screen before it was replaced with whining in pain. Hargrove was now fully awake. Unsure, Billy rubbed Steve's leg trying to help even though Billy hadn't a clue how to. Billy wasn't good with comforting people in pain, she still had trouble helping Steve through her nightmares. But this, this was a whole different level. 

"Billy?" Steve used her sickening sweet voice. Billy knew that voice. "Babe?"

Looking at Steve, pointingly ignoring Steve swollen belly sticking out like a mountain between them. Steve smiles.  
"Yes, Sweetie?" Billy replies, obviously sarcastically. 

"You remember when you swore you'd do anything for me." 

Billy couldn't forget it. Almost six years ago when they still lived in Hawkin's. Harrington was sitting on the hood of Billy's carmaro with Billy tucked between Steve legs. Surrounded by peaceful silence that you only got too late at night or maybe it was too early in the morning. Neither of the teenage girls cared really. Hargrove was focused on Steve's thighs gently sitting against her hips, radiating warmth. The kind of warmth Hargrove only felt from Steve. 

Harrington had rested her head against her girlfriend's shoulder while Billy busied her hands by lighting a cigarette. Barely having a time for a drag when Steve quickly reached to pluck it from between Billy's lips to fill her own lungs with the smoke. Turning to face Harrington, Billy runs her hands up Steve's upper thigh, hitching her skirt in the slightest. 

"You're cute when you pout." Steve commented when lifting a single finger to trace Billy's cheek. 

Grazing the scratch that had been lift behind when Neil had caught her sneaking out a couple of days ago. The swelling was all gone and a yellowing bruise remained. Hargrove noticed the way Steve's eyebrows knitted together for a quick moment. Just as quick she leaned in the kiss the place the scratch sat. So soft Billy wasn't sure it happened. However, Steve hadn't said anything. Billy was thankful for that. 

Harrington blew out the smoke, teasingly aiming for Billy's face. It didn't bother Billy who just rolled her eyes at her giggling girlfriend, leaning through the second-hand smoke to press her lips against Steve's. There was no urgency behind it. No rush like how Billy usually was. Something else. Something Billy and Steve never spoke of. 

It was always shown whether through Billy pressing their legs together underneath the lunch table when too many people were around for them to be free. Or how Steve started asking her mother to buy extra apples each week because they were Hargrove's favourite. Moving her hand to now cupping Billy's cheek, Harrington moved back to just look over her girlfriend's with a content smile.

Billy had been teasing when she ask, "What you thinking, pretty girl?"

"I love you." 

Steve had said it without hesitation however the way her face shifted to uncertainty and eyes practically bulge out of their socket. Showing it wasn't planned. Harrington also didn't hesitate to mutter an apology, quick to get off the hood wanting the world to swallow her whole but when did Billy ever make anything easy. Even as Billy's entire being seemed to have stopped working. 

"Babe- I mean," Harrington stumbled. 

Billy's thoughts repeated like a broken record, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I lo-

"I know you can't- you don't-" Steve resisted pulling out her hair in frustration when cupping Billy's face, running a soothing thumb across Hargrove's cheek. "I'm sorry, okay? Forget I said it. Never happened. Okay, just don't shut me out." Steve pleaded. "I'm just... I don't know? Drunk? Right! Completely shit face! Babe, please don't shut me out." Steve got quieter until Hargrove interrupted. 

"You haven't been drinking." Billy replies quietly. "Steve-" Hargrove says Harrington's name with too many emotions for Steve to pinpoint any one. Billy leans gently into Steve touch. That must be a good sign. Please let it be a good sign. Steve begged silently. 

"Billy?" Harrington search her girlfriend's face quietly. 

Hargrove stays quiet. Minutes pass. Maybe hours. It didn't matter; not to Steve. Not when Billy had become a statue after Steve had just fucked everything up. Such a screw up! Harrington's thoughts scream. Harrington's legs started to ache but she ignored it to lean forward. Resting her head against Hargrove's. Billy seems to calm slightly. 

"I'd do anything for you." Billy whispered. 

But both girls know what she means. And that's all that mattered. Steve nods. Moving her hand's from her girlfriend's face to instead drag her into a hug. Billy didn't resist. She rarely did but today was different. Billy tucked her face into the crook of her pretty girl's neck. Breathing seeming harder than usual for the pair. Neither commented. Harrington just held her girlfriend tight against herself, running her fingertips through Billy's hair. 

"How could I forget?" Billy replies while the memories flood her mind.

"Well, Billy Junior is craving almond butter." Steve rubs circle on her slightly exposed baby mountain. 

Billy scrunches up her nose at the thought of almonds. "Ew." But doesn't protest getting up from the couch, careful of Harrington. "Anything else?"

"Blueberry yoghurt, those peanut chocolate things Jonathon brought last tim- Oh! Donuts!" Steve list off with a hungry glint in her gaze. 

Billy hums in response taking mental notes. Grabbing her keys off the coffee table, careful not to let them rattle. Something she had learnt after years of living a with Neil. Hargrove hadn't been living with the poor of excuse of a Father for nearly five years but something habit were harder to break than other's. Billy turned to Steve when a grab had pinched the back of her thigh. Eyes closed; tapping her lips. 

Billy couldn't help the grin. Steve was something else. Obliging her soulmate; Billy ducked down to kissing Harrington a little too long to be considered innocent but quickly stopped when hearing Max's voice.

"Aye! Aye! If me and Lucas have to keep it in the bedroom so do you two!" Billy's little sister announced from where Billy had forgotten she sat on the arm chair. 

"Maxie!" Steve whines glancing to the younger girl who just shoved chips she had stolen from Steve into her mouth. "I'm pregnant! Doesn't that count for something?"

"No." 

Billy smothers her laughter before it can start. With a quick kiss to her girlfriend's cheek Billy stand up straight and moves to Max's hair; ruffling it. Which Max responses by smacking her hand away with a rather rude comment that Billy can't help but think, Neil would smack you for that. It makes her stomach sick. 

"Coming with me, squirt?"

"Don't call me Squirt, we're the same height now." Max raise from her place, handing Steve the chips back; following behind her sister. 

Billy about to close the door behind her when Steve voice rings out, "more chips please!"

"I love you." Billy calls back closing the door slow enough to hear her pretty girl answer.

"I'd do anything for you."

Billy can't stop smiling the entire drive even as Max calls it 'creepy'.


End file.
